Slither and Bind
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Wedding bells are a bliss as Kakashi is getting married. Is he marrying the right woman? One woman is depressed over his upcoming nupitals. *Sequel to No Turning a Blind Eye. KakashixAnko pairing.One shot.*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

The groom and guests are anxiously awaiting the bride. After deliberating for weeks, both parties agreed to have the marriage in Kirigakure. Vintage Kakashi: he is reading a book while waiting for his soon to be wife, the Mizukage, to come through the doors. Some of the guests, such as Sakura, are not amused that he is reading a book at the altar.

"Sensei, put the damn book away, you are getting married for crying out loud!"

"Sakura, let him be. You cannot change him, " Yamato said from the right side of the altar. He was Kakashi's best man. Alongside him was Iruka and one of his ANBU friends. Some harmonious music begins to play. Everyone turns their head to see the Mizukage enter through the double doors and walk down the aisle. She was being led to the altar by Choujurou, who was glaring at Kakashi fiercely. She gets to the altar and the ceremony begins. The priest starts his "we are gathered here today" words and so on.

"If there is anyone here who wishes that these two should not get married in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." _The one who obviously objects this marriage couldn't bring herself to attend the ceremony. She was too depressed._

* * *

Anko was sitting by the lake, in her usual garb, staring at it. She has flashbacks of when Kakashi was telling everyone that he was getting married. They had lunch at the Abugariyama when he told her. Anko nearly dropped her dumplings. All she could muster was a congratulations. Kakashi hurriedly said a thank you. He got up a while later to leave, talking about reviewing wedding plans with Yamato and Iruka. When he was out of sight, Anko dropped her dumplings and started jerking tears. The flashback ended and she started crying again.

"Damn you Kakashi! Ugh, why am I feeling like this? I should be happy for him. If it wasn't for him, I would still be an outcast in Konoha." Perhaps you may be confused. You may be thinking that there is no way that she ever was one. Anko has another flashback of when she was abandoned by Orochimaru.

"I no longer have any use for you child, be gone!" A young Anko runs around Konoha. She sits by the lake, crying her heart out. She continues to cry until she hears a voice.

"It sure is a nice sunset." This is where Anko meets Kakashi for the first time.

"Why are you crying? Pretty girls like you should not cry. Let me wipe those tears away." He does exactly that, using his thumbs for deft swiping.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"I'm Mitarishi Anko."

"Why were you crying?"

"My friend stopped, um, being my friend."

"That's his loss. I'll be your friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have to stop crying."

"I can do that, no problem." Kakashi grinned despite his face being covered. He away for a second only to reappear next to Anko.

"I know you still hurt, so I'm going to hold you until you feel better." Anko seemed a bit tight at first, but she eventually grew comfortable.

"We'll watch the sunset together."

_I've been in love with him ever since that day. While he has become revered because of his sharingan, I have been relatively behind the scenes._

* * *

"Here comes another sunset." Anko starts to get emotional again.

"Ugh I can't take this anymore! This hurts too bad!!" She proceeds to stab herself with a kunai. Kakashi appears to take the wound.

"Anko, I do not want you to hurt that body."

"Kakashi, where did you come from? I thought you were getting married..."

"Long story, allow me to explain... The priest said that somebody should speak up if they had any objection to me getting married. Nobody spoke up. My bride to be said I do and just as she said that, my heart gyrated. I was not getting cold feet, but rather my heart told me that I wasn't doing the right thing. I actually had an inkling about this way before then. Luckily for me, I know Mizu Bunshin no jutsu. I was able to make it to this lake in time to see you... and to save you. That day we met by this here lake... it was love at first sight. From first glance, I knew I wanted you. I need you Anko; I need you badly."

"That is incredibly sweet Kakashi! Do not worry, I'm a big girl. I won't cry again." Kakashi revealed his face.

"Its good to know that you won't cry. That means I can kiss you." Anko took off her coat and jumped into his arms. They had a steamier kiss than a hot spring. Each regained their composure afterwards. They laid on the ground, with her head on his chest.

"Anko, do you think we should get married?"

"I don't know, you got cold feet with the Mizukage. You might do it again."

"With you Anko, that will never happen. I love you too much to hurt you like Orochimaru did."

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you. Do you think that we should get married?"

"I love you too and I think so. Are you ready for a real marriage?"

"There is only one way to find out."_** Kakashi pulls out a small box and gets down on one knee...**_


End file.
